Shadow Reeper
'''Shadow Reepers '''are a special variation of Reepers that spawn when a half-health Reeper is left in anywhere of a light level of 4 or below for too long. They are much deadlier than regular Reepers. Another way to spawn in a Shadow Reeper is to attack a Shadow Creeper with the Haskordathera and a Void Arrow to the chest. They are one of the only Reepers to also be able to spawn on their own - in Tundras, there is a slim chance of finding one already there. Lore After the Fire Reepers and the Water Reepers settled into the Earth, there were those that did not want to destroy or corrupt the world - these so-called "special" Reepers were thrown into exile, never to be seen again by any living thing. The exile Reepers formed a faction against their D'ta overlord - they called themselves the North Shadow Faction, and all of its members were the North Shadows. Their name was derived from the Reeper's abnormal love of the dark and the fact that they lived in the upper, seemingly uninhabitable parts of Russia, in the heart of the Arkhangelsk Oblast. After several years of living in darkness and shadow and dusk, the Reepers shapeshifted into an alternate Shadow form; this adumbrated the coming of many Russian Reeper factions, all trying to save the Earth from the awakened D'ta's cruel lust of destruction. Nowadays, the North Shadow Faction is not the only one out there, hiding in the snowy forests of Arkhangelsk Oblast - in fact, they are scattered all around, defying evil, even if there is none. The Russian Reepers, Shade Abominators, and the North Shadows are all huge factions formed against the awaked D'ta - though their looks can be very, very deceiving. All Shadow Reepers, except for a handful of wild ones, belong to one of the three major factions; all are very crafty, intelligent, and ambitious, some going as far as risking the lives of their allies in order to achieve something. The Shade Abominators are very avid with meeting new allies and enemies, being very curious and understanding. The wild ones, however, are hostile - and nearly unstoppable - when provoked. Tactics Shapeshift Process If a Shadow Creeper is being attacked in the intent of making it shapeshift into its Reeper form, it will hiss continuously while being frozen in place. Then, their eyes will dim and turn pure black, then a black wave of pure shadow will momentarily get in the way of the Player's vision and anything else around them - when it clears up, a Shadow Reeper will be charging at their heads. Spawning Process The only alert to a Shadow Reeper's spawn is an echoing sound for the Wither's spawn, but longer and lower-pitched, as well as the sky getting darker for about 3 seconds before returning to normal. Attack Patterns If a wild Shadow Reeper is provoked, they will behave much the same way as a Shadow Creeper. They are able to literally dissolve into any area of a light level of 4 or less and can vanish into thin air. When there is a light level of 5 or higher, they hiss and flee, which makes them move slower depending on how bright it is - this means that Redstone Torches, which have a brightness of 7, are enough to keep Shadow Reepers at bay. However, in the dark, Shadow Reepers will sneak up to the Player and scream, which makes them pass out. A couple seconds later, they'll wake up with half a bar of health (if they had lower than that to start with, then they'll have half a heart remaining) and three of their most valuable items stolen. Usually, it'll be day by the time they wake up. The Player can distinguish which Shadow Reeper is which, since they'll be carrying the stolen items in their tails. They, however, only have a 50% chance of dropping what they stole, thus can make it very frustrating with fighting them. The best way to kill them is to drag them out in the open sunlight, where they are as slow as slugs, and attack them while they are fleeing with a Diamond sword or better. They have 300 <3, but they take about 1/2 <3 every two seconds when in surroundings with a brightness of 9 or higher. Drops Shadow Reepers, unlike other Reeper variations, only have one rare drop, which is an Essence of Darkness. They have a 6% chance of dropping it. Habitat Although the Russian Reepers, North Shadows, and Shade Abominator factions are impossible to find in-game, wild Shadow Reepers can spawn very rarely in Tundras, though they must have a 20 x 20 area of snow below light level of 4 and they have the same odds of spawning as they do for dropping their one unique item. Trivia *The Shadow Reeper's color is slightly darker than a Shadow Creeper's. *It is the only Reeper variation to drop only one item. *The repeated "6" in both the odds of them spawning and dropping an Essence of Darkness is a reference to the number "666", which is the number of the devil. Most other Reeper variations have "6" somewhere in their page. Category:Creeper Variations Category:Reeper Variations Category:Black Category:Demons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shadow Mobs Category:Project Reeper Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mob Variations Category:Rare Mobs Category:Large Mobs Category:Tailed Mobs Category:Swift Mobs Category:Item-Dropping Mobs Category:Highly Feared